Sengetsu Kawahiru/Former Powers
Chidori (千・鳥, A Thousand Birds) is the zanpakutou owned by Sengetsu, when sealed it takes the form of a white sakabato (reverse-edged sword) with a crossguard looking like three lightning bolts converging at the point where they meet the blade and hilt, this is unique as while in its sealed form, it is unable to take life or harm others. *'Shikai:' Chidori's shikai release phrase is ''"Sing" (啼け, nake)'' and once spoken, the blade resonates and begins to glow brightly as it calls forth all of the electricity in the area towards Sengetsu and eventually it also calls the lightning from the heavens. :Shikai Special Ability: This zanpakutou has the ability to completely harness and channel the force of lightning and direct it for attack or defense, this ability has earned it the title of Raikiri (雷・切, Lightning Cutter) by some. ::Kaminake: (神・啼け, Gods Cry) is the name of Chidori's special attack, which by channeling his reishi into his blade, he channels the power of all the electricity from around him to one point forming a giant lightning bird in the sky above him, he swings his sword and it strikes down whatever is in his path. ::Jinrai (迅雷, Thunderclap) By manipulating lightning into the blade, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound-shape remains connected to the user's blade with a bolt of lightning, allowing them to control it during its attack. *'Bankai:' Juu Chidori (十・千・鳥, "Ten Thousand Birds") is the name of Sengetsu's bankai and with it he is able to call forth a storm with the force of 300 thunder and lightning storms and channel their power thru his blade to strike down his opponents with the force of nature its self. Once he says Bankai he places his fingers on his blade similarly like Grimmjow when he releases, he then scratches his blade and then is enveloped in a sphere of black reiatsu and lightning that grants him lightning claws on his hands and feet, a tail and a energy cat-like form over his body in the same fashion as Daigruen Hyorinmaru's ice dragon or Kaen Torieitai's phoenix. :Bankai Special Ability: Juu Chidori's special ability is that it can channel the force of 300 storms into one and cause the sky to rupture releasing a lightning bolt thirty times more powerful than normal and that can totally obliterate its target and everything in its path for a radius of 20km. ::Tenraidenkou: (天来・電光, Divine Lightning) is his special attack's name, after he channels the might of 300 storms into his blade, he raises his blade to the sky and a single lightning bolt erupts from his blade, ripping open the sky and striking down all that exist beneath the rift. ::Raitoningu Borutekkusu (ライトニング・ボルテックス, Lightning vortex) By concentrating the use of his spiritual energy, Sengetsu may emulate a high level of electricty unto his blade, or hand(s). This can be used, to create a beam of spiritually charged electrical power, (similiar to a 'laser'). This technique can slice and pierce through high level defenses, and multiple targets. The ability is limited by short duration. (about 3-4sec) :Enhanced speed and strength: Once his bankai is released his speed and power exceed the realm of logical thinking as he is able to instantaneously move from place to place as his reflexes and senses are put at their zenith, he also gains the power to freely manipulate lightning while in his feline form. ::Lightning Speed Boost: Once per use of his bankai he can exceed his normal speed enhancement and go to close to mach 5 speeds for a short span of 12 minutes, after this timelimit his bankai will fade away due to the power consumption it requires, this speed increase also shortens his lifespan. :Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Sengetsu's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his bankai. Even being within the vicinity of his release will make you hair stand on end as it feels as if one is in a live circuit. Okayaki, a Kyuutentei who is an expert at sensing reiatsu, noted that the density of Sengetsu's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too great and energized to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's a pool of energy above the area, just waiting to be released and strike down everything and everyone..." It was after the use of Tenraidenkou that Okayaki said that "The pool is gone, but the scar its left on the area is reminiscent of a nuclear blast" Secondary Zanpakutou On his travels he befriended Kaen and she allowed him to use her powers; This partnership was started when Kaen was on the verge of collapse due to loneliness and depression after her master abandoned her a few hundred years ago. She saw Sengetsu as a spiting image of her master and attacked him outta anger causing the two to battle but after Sengetsu released Chidori and stunned Kaen she calmed down and told him her tale, afterward's he offered her the chance to travel with him, she accepted but on the condition that he could never leave her, to that he accepted. Kaen Torieitai (かえんとりえいたい , Flame Bird of Eternity) is the name of the zanpakutou that Sengetsu befriended, while sealed she takes the shape of a solid black katana. This zanpakutou was owned by a shinigami that hurt Kaen because he abandoned her in hueco mundo after he decided to go on the path of hollowfication. *'Shikai:' Kaen Torieitai's release command is "Destroy" (討て, ute) Once released it takes the form of a jian and is colored in a brilliant red with white flames etched into the blade. :Shikai Special Abilities: This shikai allows him the ability to completely harness the power of the sun, as if he and it were one, allowing him the ability to control fire completely. This ability has been called the Dancing Dragon by all who have seen it used. ::Hinotama (ファイヤー・ボール, Fire Ball) This allows Sengetsu to cause fireballs to rain down from the heavens and onto the battle field. ::Heitei Taiyou (平定太陽, subjugation of the sun) One of Kaen's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to amplify the fire kaen produces by drawing power from the sun, or more specifically it uses the sun as an extension of his own flames. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. However, Sengetsu states that this aspect of his powers is not fully under his control and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode (due to Kaen Torieitai not being of his soul), and he is unsure of whether or not he could control it and keep from killing everyone in the vicinity by burning them alive. :::Ruriiro Hakkou: (瑠璃色白光, Azure Corona) This is also an ability that is usable in both bankai form as well as being a shikai ability, this is only usable under his Heitei Taiyou ability as it draws a considerable amount of power from the sun to what Sengetsu states as "Holding a star in the palm of ones hand" considering that he literally creates a miniature star in his palm which can be fired at opponents. *'Bankai:' Antacchaburu Kaen Torieitai (アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい, Untouchable Flame Bird of eternity). Sengetsu's bankai is one of the few that requires a release command, "Be Reborn again from the flames" afterwards he enveloped in a pillar of spiritual energy where he is granted fiery wings, claws and a tail in the same fashion as Daigruen Hyorinmaru's ice dragon, except this is in the form of a phoenix not a dragon, also his outfit changes to form fitting coat like Ulquiorra Cifer's release form reaching from his neck to his knees. This new form also come with a new type of fire as his wings, claws and tail are now white fire instead of the normal red (or even blue flames) that his shikai produces. :Bankai special Ability: Generally the powers he can utilize in bankai are an upgrade on his shikai powers but hidden within this powerful fire type zanpakutou is a powerful set of techniques. ::Sen Ootori (千凰, Thousand Phoenix) This ability allows Sengetsu to fire 1000 miniature phoenix's from his blade, these phoenix's self detonate on contact with anything they touch. ::Ookazi ' (昼夜の大火事, Great Fire of Day and Night) This is an upgrade of his Hinotama ability, he causes thousands of fireballs to rain down. ::'Jou Hiarashi (上火嵐, Imperial Firestorm) This ability is an extension of Kaen's Heitei Taiyou power. However, because Sengetsu dislikes using Heitei Taiyou while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the atmosphere through which a large amount of embers fall down on to his opponent. As the embers come into contact with the opponent, petals made of red hot reiashi sprout all over their body, instantly melting them slowly. Sengetsu claims that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over as they are melted away. ::Sukāreddo Nova (スカーレッド・ノヴァ , Scar-Red Nova) This technique takes aspects of Kaen's phoenix appearance to new heights as it allows the user to feint death, at the cost of half their spiritual pressure and life force, as this technique is a dozy and cant be used again for 5 years. Once the user "Dies" they burst into flames and then a few feet away the ashes reform and they are unharmed, but they are also drained from the cost of this technique. :Funka Sekiha Tenkyoken: (噴火関波天ミラーブレード, "Erupting Spiritual Stone Wave of the Heavenly Mirror Blade"): Not yet Revealed